<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love of Cockroach and Flea by CringeNaeNaeBabey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373424">The Love of Cockroach and Flea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeNaeNaeBabey/pseuds/CringeNaeNaeBabey'>CringeNaeNaeBabey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crush at First Sight, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pride, Queer Character, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeNaeNaeBabey/pseuds/CringeNaeNaeBabey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would we get together? Or would I hide my feelings for Flea forever? Even if I tells him, would Flea love me back?" Cockroach mutters to himself while looking at the Shojo manga poster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Love of Cockroach and Flea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can replace Cockroach and Flea for your favorite ship or read it as it is lol! Enjoy my cringe story tho.<br/>Italics are for character thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Let me introduce you to your main protagonist, Cockroach. Don't let his name fool you. He is not a roach; he is, in fact, a human male. Also, he stands at 178 cm tall. So why the name Cockroach? It is to censor this true love story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cockroach is your average guy. He likes playing video games like every other teenager would. Despite his average appearance, he is a simp a huge simp. He has simped for the same person for many years. That person is Flea, and he is one of the school's most loved students. He is also known as a player because of his multiple scandals he has been. Even though Flea's reputation with hearts, Cockroach believes he might have a chance at Flea's heart. He knew him ever since the seventh grade, and since then, he has been in love with him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no!" Cockroach yells, "I am going to miss the bus!" The boy did not set up his alarm the night before, so he woke up late this morning. He rushes to put on his clothes for the day. A simple graphic tee and jeans will do for him. He grabs his bags and runs towards the door, but his mother stops him in mid-sprint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up to her son's face and says, "Honey, you are, forgetting something." The middle-aged woman then hugs the teen and coos, "Goodbye kisses."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, I am running late please!" Cockroach protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother pecks him on the cheek, "Oh! you used to love goodbye kisses! Now go off on your way. You are going to miss that bus if you don't." she pushes him out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cockroach runs towards the bus stop. "Right on time." he breathes out the words. Walking into the bus, he spots his friend. "Hey! Good morning. How was your weekend?" he greets her. She ignores him and pulls out her phone. Cockroach looks at her as to why she is, being rude, and notices she had her earphones the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." he taps her on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl takes off her earphones and brings her attention to her friend. "Oh, hi... I didn't notice you earlier, sorry." she apologizes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts off the conversation, "It's alright, lol! So how was your weekend?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was whatever. Nothing new." she grabs her phone and continues, "How about you, Cockroack?" The boy lights up and starts talking about how his dog ate all his remote. They start laughing at the stories of his dog's shenanigans. Once they got to school, they came to silence. "Great. Another day in hell." the girl rolls her eyes while she stands up to leave the vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, cheer up! Maybe it will be a fun day of school." Cockroach pats her head. She snapped a look that meant death if he dares to touch her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looks out towards the brick building, "I bet it is going to be the same shit show as always." Cockroach decides; to not respond. He doesn't want to find his head stuck in a toilet seat by angering her. They have been friends ever since the 8th grade. The girl has a harsh personality and seems to not care much for others around. Well, she pretends to that is what Cockroach belives. The two walk to the hallway where they always separate, but before they do, the girl says, "Bye, Cockroach, good luck with your math exam."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen excitedly waves back at his very pessimistic friend and replies, "Hey! See you at lunch! At our usual spot! Also thanks! I need all the luck I can get!" The girl rolls her eyes and walks to the bathroom. She decided to skip the first period today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cockroach runs to his class and settles in the front row of seats. Once the teacher and the other students walked in, the bell rang, and the lesson begins. Cockroach turns around to see that right behind him, the school's most loved student is there. Blushing, he quickly turns away once he caught the other's gaze. Now he couldn't focus on the teaching because his mind is now too busy thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, how Cockroach loves </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>and how he wants to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Cockroach. Are you here or something." a voice interrupts his daydreams. He turns to see the owner of the voice speaking to him. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flea, his true love. Cockroach blushes, cover his face with his hand, and nods. "Yo, dude. We have to be partners for this project." Flea tells him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cockroach can feel his blush burning through his hand! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! I have to work on a project with Flea! </span>
  </em>
  <span>his thoughts yell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the worst or best day of my life?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flea notices his strange behavior and says, "Hey, don't worry I won't make you do all the work and take credit. I may be a jock, but that does not mean I am not capable of doing my own work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-nn-no!" Cockroach stutters. "I-I didn't me-mean that you will do that! S-sorry." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flea gets up and pats his back. He chuckles, "Well, I guess we are a team now." Cockroach nods. He was enjoying the touch of the other boy and didn't want his hand to move. To his dismay, Flea moves his hand to his chin and asks, "Well, what do you think what we should do?" Cockroach pulls out his notebook and reviews the little notes he has in the search for any ideas. He points out a section of the notebook and hands it to Flea. The taller boy grabs the book from him and reads the information, "That is a great idea, Cockroach!" He ruffles the other boy's hair. Cockroach's jaw dropped. He could not believe that Flea knew his name and that he thought the idea was great. Noticing Cockroach's red face, Flea then asks him, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in a very gentle tone, something that surprised Cockroach to blush even harder than before. "We should get you the nurse's office. I think you are running a fever." Flea extends his hand towards Cockroach and continues, "Come on, Cockroach let's check your temperature and see if you're okay." Cockroach's heart races. He could feel his heart jumping out his chest. All he could see was Flea's soft hand and handsome face making his heart rate skyrocket. Then all he could see is black. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the cringe nae nae.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>